You destroy my life, but I love you
by slythewin
Summary: Draco queria achar uma namorada, e Zabini vem com uma história louca que é a Granger que combina com ele, mas como? Ele é um sangue-puro e da Slytherin e ela uma sangue-ruim da Gryffindor. Leiam tem muitas surpresas.
1. Chapter 1

Draco estava na sala comunal da Sonserina, pensando seriamente que queria uma namorada, mas queria uma dificil de ter, então estava estourando os miolos...

-Que merda! - Disse, levantando-se e jogando um livro de " Os Perigos de um Dementador" no chão (n/a inventei o livro)

-Opa, calma Draquinho HAHAHAHHA' - Falou Blaise Zabini, no Draquinho ele fez uma posse de moçinha, e começou a rir da cara do Malfoy- Malfoy, que foi, ta tudo bem é?

-Não ta não, Zabini! Eu não consigo pensar em uma manina que serviria para ser minha namorada nesse diacho de escola! Nenhuma da Sonserina combina comigo...

-E a Pansy? - Zabini fez uma car de nojo pelo comentario

-A PANSY? TA ME ZUANDO É? - Draco apontou o dedo na cara de Zabini- Ela é muito nojenta, menina fresca.

-Então temos que achar em outras casas, A Luna?

-? Você bebeu algo? ela é toda avuada, se eu fosse namorara ela tinha que me trasnformar em um zumbi primeiro( n/a Gente eu gosto da Luna, tá. É que ela é toda doidinha.)

-Tá, tá. esquece. Ahn,Eu vou falando uns nomes, depois você me diz. Patil, Katia Bell, Ginny, Romilda, Lilá,...

-epa, a maioria é da Grifinoria!, não quero alguem ruim.- Interrompendo Zabini, que não gostou nada.

-Granger.

-Que? Granger tambem é da Grifinoria, seu besta! - Falou fazendo um gesto de "Hello"

-É mas, ela é a menina mais ruim que ja conheci, ela é do mau Draco, serio não sei como foi para na Grifinoria - Indignado o Zabini estava- Tenho medo dela, apesar dela ser uma gata, mas esmo assim, só você que é um mostro, e ela que é uma menina má, dariam certo, amigo.

-Nossa, você tem tanto medo assim da Granger?

N/a- Deixa eu explicar a historia da Hermione Granger aqui. Ela era uma menina meiga nos 2 primeiros anos em Hogwarts, mas uma menina tentou humilhar ela, e ela deus umas boas porradas na menina, desde então Hermione ficou ruim, ela dá umas risadas pisicoticas.- Me inspirei em mim, sou ruim tambem.

-Claro, lembra ano passado, ela disse que ia ferrar com a vida de uma menina da Sonserina, e consegui...

-Cara, eu acho a Granger bonita...-Disse olhando para o teto.

-Afê, Draco ela não é so bonita.. a Granger tem seus atributos, ela tem um corpo de modelo, muitas meninas aqui morrem de inveja, a Pansy é uma delas.

-Tá, tá a Granger é bonita e gostosa, satisfeito?

-E ela é divertidamente do mau, se você não quer eu quero.

-Você acabou de dizer que tem medo dela - Draco franziu a testa.- E pode ficar, nunca que namoraria uma sangue-ruim.

-É serio, vou lá então, eba vou ter a Granger só para mim, aê Draco, vou fazer ela se sentir muuuito bem, se é que você me entende.

Não sabendo como, o sangue de Draco ferveu, imaginou a cena de Zabini e Granger se beijando calorosamente, e ele vendo tudo, não aguentou, queria apagra aquilo da mente, mas não conseguia.

-Você não vai fazer isso-Draco se sentou, parecia que uma coisa preta tava saindo dele.

-Draco você sabe de uma coisa, eu nunca te contei, mas sempre tive uma queda pela Granger... e agora, acho que vou lutar por ela. E pelo jeito você tambem vai.

-Não é isso, você é um galinha Zabini, ia machuca-lá, não quero ninguem depois botando culpa em mim, e na Sonserina.

-Aham, tá. Se não quer ve-lá sofrer, vamos ver quem consegue algo com ela primeiro, você não tem o que temer Draco, mesmo que depois ela descubra e fique com raiva de você, não vai ter problema, você não gosta dela não é mesmo?

-Errrr... Tá então, vamos ver quem chega primeiro na Granger. Eu não vou gostar dela, e se ela se machucar, vai ser pelo menos por mim.

Ai gente, eu ja reescrevi essa fic 3 vezes!

Bom espero que gostem dos proximos capitulos. O Malfoy vai sofrer muito com a Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco saiu da sala comunal, estava andando pelos corredores e avistou Granger andando sozinha. " _Essa é minha chance, vou ir falar com a Granger, ja que estamos sozinhos."_ Mas Draco foi lerdo demais, não sabendo de onde Zabini apaareceu, grudou perto da Granger, e olhou para traz com um olhar sarcastico e malicioso para Malfoy.

-Olá querida Granger, posso nadar com você?

-Se eu disser que não, bem ja dissendo não! de um fora. - Hrermione balançou a mão, e avistou a frente Ginny e Luna, e foi se juntar com elas. - Meninas, acho que o pessoal da Sonserina esta confundindo os amigos.

-Porque? - Perguntaram juntas.

-É porque Zabini me apareceu querendo andar comigo, e vocês sabem como odeio essa gente.- Olhou com desprezo para tras.

-Olha Mione, você é linda e os meninos daqui sempre quiseram algo com você, é natural.

-Não não é Ginny, é um menino da SONSERINA, se fosse da Corvinal ou Lufa-lufa tudo bem, mas Slytherin?

-Bem mione, então não sei, vai saber eles estão querendo zuar com a sua cara.

-É pode ser, aaaaaaaaaah mas eu não foi deixar. 2 podem jogar esse jogo. - Hermione sabia botar medo quando queria

-Mione você tem algum plano? pelo amor de Merlin, que não envolva assasinato e nem sangue inocente.

-Calma Luna, nada disso vai acontecer, mas que é um plano ruim é.

Depois disso, Draco foi tirar satisfação com o Zabini.

-O que ta fazendo? Sua megera masculina.

-So estou fazendo o que combinamos, ora Draco, esta com pena da sangue-ruim?

-Nã-não é isso, é que EU que devo ter a amizade dela, e não você, você vai machuca-lá.

-Draco, quem disse que era a amizade que você tinha que conquistar?

-E não é? - Draco estava confuso.

-É Claro que não, é pra te-lá como sua NAMORADA.

-Você ta louco, como vou fazer para ter Granger como minha namorada?

-Quer saber, eu não vou mais me meter, agora é so você, mas lembresse, se você não conseguir, vai ter um preço a pagar, Malfoy.

-Você não tinha estipulado isso não. - estava com medo, porque como ia fazer a Granger sua namorada?

-Agora você ja sabe.

Draco era monitor então ficava no quatos dos monitores, e o da Hermione era do lado dele. DRaco não sabia mais o que fazer, não queria Granger como sua namorada, era loucura, e outra ela nunca iria querer, por que, eles são diferentes, ele é um sangue-puro e ela é uma sangue-ruim, o sangue dela é manchado... mas tinha algo que fazeia Draco pensar em ter Hermione, primeiro como amiga era uma boa escolha."_Draco o que esta pensando? chando a sangue-ruim de boa companhia, você so pode estar louco"_

-Aaaah, vou pra minha Casa.

No meio do caminho, ele encontrou Granger falando com uma menininha, _"aé, Granger é monitora, fica ate tarde por aqui"_, ela viu a presença de Malfoy observando ela, então decidiu começar seu plano.

-Olha se não é o Malfoy, deu o ar dee sua graça, por que você também é um monitor, e devia estar fazendo ronda, né? - Hermione tinha uma hipocresia enoooorme na sua fala.

-Afe Granger, sabia que você é muito chata? - Draco estava agachado, se levantou e parou em em frente a Hermione. - Você não vive, não? Mulher.

-Malfoy, sou chata com quem merece-Dando um leve sorrisinho-E eu acho que eu não estou sendo tão chata quanto devia, minhas sinceras desculpas, pode deixar que da proxima ves, vou ser mais desagradavel, agora vá fazer suas tarefas.

Pessoal to amando fazer essa fic ^^ tomara que você também estejam, bem essa coisa da Hermione ser bem sarcastica, eu AMEI.

Até a proxima postagem.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sai andando pelos corredores, Draco decide segui-lá, já que se meteu nessa de conquistar a Granger, melhor ele acabar com isso logo.

-Espera aê, Granger ! - Hermione olhou para tras, viu Draco acenando para ela parar, ela encostou numa das paredes do corredo, e esperou ate Draco chegar ate ela.-Nossa, você é rapida.

-Malfoy não me enche tá? Somos monitores se você quer fazer a ronda juntos, pode ser, mas fique quieto e não me irrite, sua fuinha desgraçada.

-Fuinha? Poxa todo mundo ainda lembra disso - Malfoy revirou os olhos e balançou os braços.

-Ei, ei, pare de balançar os braços assim, ta parecendo uma galinha agora ! -Hermione colocou a mão no braço de Malfoy.

-Não toque em mim, Granger ! Não quero ser infectado com seu sangue sujo. - Empurrou a mão dela, para fora de alcance do seu braço, e continuou a caminhar, mas longe dela agora.

_"Droga ! ela me tocou, eca. Essa maldita menina, como ousa tocar em mim com aqulas mãos quentes hein? e me fazer um olhar tão belo? Epa... o que eu to falando, Malfoy concentre-se!"_

Malfoy na verdade sentiu algo estranho, muitas pessoas falavam que ele era frio, mas ter contato com a Granger, fez ele se sentir quente, feliz, e não querer ter tirado a mão dela de seu braço, e sim puxa-lá para mais perto. Ele parou e esperou ela chegar perto, Hermione parou em frente a Malfoy, olhou bem em seus olhos, parecia que queria ver o que ele estava pensando, então soltou um suspiro forte, e passou a frente dele.

Posso dizer que Malfoy não entendeu nada.

-Malfoy, vai ficar ai? Não tem medo de fantasmas? Ela riu, Malfoy corou.

-Medo eu?, afê Granger ja fui ate comensal da morte, como teria medo de fantasmas, acho que você tem, por que pra tá me chamando pra andar com você é estranho... ah já sei! quando você ficar com medo vai me agarrar, poxa Granger não precisava fazer essa cena toda, é só pedir que eu te abraço.

-Não obrigado, e outra, você não iria gostar não é? sou uma sangue-ruim imunda, certo? - Hermione fez uma imitação igualzinha da cara mais insolente de Malfoy.

-Haha, muito engraçado Granger!- Em um gesto inesperado, Malfoy passou o braço pelo pescoço de Hermione, ela ficou imovel - Calma, não vou fazer nada pervertito, so se você pedir.

-Ei, você é uma fuinha com espirito de galinha, sabia? - Malfoy caiu na garagalhada, Hermione se segurou um pouco mas depois, ela riu junto. Foram os dois para os quartos dos monitores, com Draco ainda envolvendo o braço sobre Granger.

-Tá, Malfoy me solte agora, tchau, e morra dormindo.

-Merlin, como você foi parar em Gryffinfor? - Draco levou a mão á testa, e depois passou nos cabelos loiros.

-Áh, não faço ideia, tchau, mas a história de morrer dormindo é verdade tá, e amanhã agente não se conheçe.

Draco ia falar, mas Hermione já tinha fechado a porta. Ele não queria fazer mais isso,enganar Granger, isso era horrivel, mas tinha que fazer, e Zabini ainda não tinha falado o que ele tinha que fazer, caso perdesse.

Na mesa da Slytherin, Zabini perguntou

-Como tá indo, já domou a Granger?

-Zabini ela não é um animal para ser domado - Revirou os olhos

-Que seja, já sei o que vai ter que fazer, como você vai perder mesmo, vais ter que ir na mesa do Potter e falar que sempre admirou ele, e que o Weasley é mais bonito que você. Tipo, um discurso de como você ama o Potter e o Weasley.

-Se tá louco é? Nunca que vou fazer isso, o Potter é um perdedor e o Weasley é mais ainda, e eu sou mil vezes mais gato, pergunta por Hogwarts inteira, por que eu sou pegador e o Weasley não?

-Ta Draco, então conquiste a Granger, se não você VAI SIM falar para o Potter e para o Weasley.

-Mano, eu te odeio...

-Eu sei, Draco, não precisa me falar o obvio- Zabini pegou sua mochila e foi em direção aos corredores.

Draco ficou olhando por onde Zabini saiu, depois seu olhar correu até a mesa de Gryffindor, e viu uma bela Hermione rindo com Harry, Ron e Ginny. Não sabendo o por que, Draco sentiu uma raiva imensa de Potter e Weasley, por estarem desfrutando da companhia de Hermione e Ele não. Levantou bruscamente da mesa, fez um grande barulho, todos que estavam lá, olharam imediatamente para a mesa da Slytherin e depois para o Draco. Teve varios susuros. Draco se deu conta do que estava fazendo, então saiu rapidamente do local.

-Malfoy estava estressadinho, é? -Hermione caiu numa garagalhada maldosa.

-Não enche, Granger - Ele fez uma careta.

-Que acontecei, Zabini zuou com a sua cara? Parabens, sou fã dele agora - Ela bateu palmas

-Nada disso tá, vai pra lá sua sangue-ruim maldita.

-Maldita, eu? Me desculpe mas, se você é imprestavel, não posso fazer nada.

Pessoal do Twitter, não riam dos "gostosa" dá 1° pagina -', eu queria deixar o Zabini mais idiota. E o Draco tambem. Então me desculpem ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Ponto de vista da Hermione

Os dois seguiram juntos pelo corredor, então Hermione resolveu perguntar

-Agora é serio, o que houve pra você sair daquela maneira, e quando levantou, pareceu que iria virar quebrar tudo, hein?

-Nada, serio, nada, eu so não estava me sentindo bem, ok? - Parou por um tempo, não disse nada, olhou fixamente para Hermione, e então voltou a caminhar. Hermione por alguma razão o seguiu, Draco olhava para tras, e cada vez que Hermione chegava mais perto, ele acelerava o passo, e Hermione fazia o mesmo.

Então Hermione entrou em um dos corredores, Draco achou que estava livre, mas a menina apareceu bem na sua frente, com uma pose de mandona.

-Ei, pode parar! Já ta me enchendo você e esses ataques, poxa Draco me explica, seu quenga.

-Vou disser, mas não aqui, tá ! - Ele agarrou minha mão, e me guiou até o quato de monitores DELE, ceus, fiquei muito perplexa com a situação. Chegaram na no quarto de Malfoy, ele fez um gesto para ela se sentar na cama, ele se sentou.

-Olha, não quero saber de você me irritando depois, tá? Eu estava com raiva por não ser seu amigo como Potter e Weasley são, satisfeita?

-Nem tanto, sabe Malfoy, eu não te considero meu amigo como o Harry ou o Ron, mas você as vezes, assim... é legal, sabe, eu até que gosto de falar com você, mas por Merlin, não pense que um dia iria conseguir a amizade que tenho com Harry e Ron, igual a que tenho com você, bem... agente é so colega de sala e somos monitores, então por favor, não estrague tudo por mera luxuria tá?

-Nossa, você é bem sincera.

-É bem, agora que você já sabe o que queria saber, eu voi indo para meu quarto, fique bem Malfoy.-Mas por algum motivo, aquele loiro disimulado agrarrou meu braço e não deixou eu ir.-Hã...Mlafoy, me larga...

-Não posso, sua sangue-ruim, você é a minha unica amiga de verdade-Tá, Draco disse isso, paracendo que cortaram a lingua dele.

-Ué, e cade seus amiguinhos da sonserina nessas horas, langam tudo pra mim é? Af, que fardo...

-Serio, não fique zuando com a minha cara, eles não são verdadeiros, são um bando de falsos, idiotas, odeio aquela gente.

-Nossa, isso sim que é ser fiel a sonserina, odeie até seus colegas de Casa, parabens hein.. - Eu aplaudi.

Bem, não deveria ter feito essas piadinhas, Draco se levantou rapidamente, veio em minha direção, comecei a andar pra tras, tinha uma comoda que me fez para de andar, ele estava cada vez mais perto, estava ficando desesperada, então ele me encuralou.

-Granger, não zombe comigo, se não vou ter que te castigar... - A voz dele estava fraca, como se estivesse doendo falar.

-Hã.. Malfoy, você esta bem? Você não ta falando coisa com coisa. - Eu estava no desespero, sim, estava quase morrendo com aquele loiro quase se jogando em cima de mim, aquilo era muito estranho, mas Draco tinha um cheiro tãaaaaaao bom, que? Hermione, acorde, mulher, se controle.

-Você não devia ter zombado comigo. - Em um gesto muuuuuuuuuuuito estranho, Draco que estava olhando fixamente para o chão, olhou para o meu rosto, depois ele beijou minha buchecha, tenho que dizer que quase morri? Bem eu quase morri, é depois ele desceu para meu pescoço, aí a coisa piorou, porque eu estava meio que me deixando levar, sabe? então, eu agarrei a blusa dele, e abraçei sua cintura, e ele os braços dele estavam completamente envolvendo minha cintura, eu estava respirando fundo, e ele suavemente. Acordei, empurrei Malfoy, não muito longe porque queria sentir seu cheiro, ele ficou me olhando, e então falou.

-Aposto que voce não tem esse tipo de maizade com Potter e Weasley, esse tipo de "amizade" é so comigo, né? - Estava com um sorriso muito, mais muito malicioso.

-Olha, Malfoy, você me agarrou, é coisa da sua cabeça, não sabia que tinha tanto desejo por mim assim.

-Eu tambem não sabia que você tinha, olha - ele apontou aonde eu estava segurando, na blusa dele, que tinha um puxão enorme- viru voce amou né? Então se você voltar a zombar de mim, vou fazer pior da proxima vez, fique esperta, Granger.

Ponto de vista de Malfoy.

Me desculpe mas ela tem um pescoço que, Merlin o Krum deve ter aproveitado muito quando eles sairam hehe, mas é claro só eu tive a grande oportunidade de causar tanta confusão, é eu sei que sou um gato delicioso( n/a é verdade)

Sinceramente, aquela menina tá me deixando louco, quando ela souber da aposta? É mesmo, ela vai me matar, acabar com meus miolos, aaai que medo, eu nunca vou provar do beijo dela? Não isso não pode acontecer, eu tenho que ter aqueles labios..eeeeeeeeeepa! quie isso Draco, tá delirando, devo estar doente mesmo.

Amanheceu, eu desci para o salão principal, me sentei na mesa da Sonserina e olhei paara a mesa da Grifinoria, e lá estava ela sentada do lado de um cara que não era Potter e nem Weasley, EI! QUEM ERA AQUELE CARA? nossa fiquei bravo, quem era ele, não ele passou a mão no cabelo dela, só EU posso fazer isso, que abusado, foi EU quem beijou o pescoço dela, não eu vou matar aquele cara.

Sai da mesa da sonserina, fui até a da Grifinoria.

-Hey, Granger, temos que conversar umas coisas de novas regras, que a Mcgonagall mandou, vamos logo.. - no REGRAS QUE A MCGONAGALL MANDOU, DRACO LEVANTOU A VOZ MAIS QUE PODE.

-Hã, tá.. Luke, eu já volto, fale aê com o pessoal, adoro você.

-GRANGER!

-TÁ, TÁ !

-Quem é esse tal de Luke?

Estão gostando? hhi, nem vou escrever muito, estou com sono


	5. Chapter 5

Visão de Hermione

-Hein, quem é esse ?

-Hã? O Luke? Malfoy...

-Malfoy nada, quem é? Vamos Granger me diga logo!

-Que é Malfoy? O que ele tem aver com a sua vida? NADA, então me deixa em paz, e deixa o Luke também tá,- Começei a chorar- olha eu sei que você so estava fazendo o que estava por uma aposta ridicula, Malfoy não nasci ontem! Bom, agora que você sabe que eu sei, pode ir lá, com seus amigos, não ligo, eu so estou mostrando Hogwarts para ele, ele veio de outra escola, eu so estou FAZENDO MEU TRABALHO COMO MONITORA!

-Granger...você sabia? Olha, no começo..era brincadeira, mas andar com você é legal ta?

-Ah, claro...Malfoy você nunca andaria comigo se não tivesse interesse, para com isso!- Draco estava chegando perto, e eu coloquei a mão no peito dele, para para-lo

-Mas estou falando serio! - Eu estava indo embora, olhei com um olhar bem decepicionante para ele, mas ele disse algo que me fez parar.- HERMIONE!

-Hã? você me chamou de Hermione?

-É chamei, olha eu sei que somos bem diferentes, mas não faça isso, oh, eu ando com você sim, gosto disso, adoro te irritar, tá vamos continuar assim, mas por favor, não conte nada ao Zabini - Ele quase implorou- Ele ia fazer eu me humilhar na frente do Potter. E pare de andar com esse Luke.

-Malfoy, a primeira coisa posso fazer, você não é uma companhia tão ruim, mas a segunda não.

-Porque?

-Porque, Luke depende de mim ate ele ir embora, é como se eu fosse protetora dele, não posso deixa-lo- Draco odio ouvir "ele e deixa-lo" na mesma frase.

-Tá, mas mantenha distancia dele...ele tem uma cara de safado.

-Malfoy, você também tem, e o Luke é muito legal e bonito tá, amaria namora-lo

-QUE? NUNCA REPITA ISSO! - Ele quase esganou Hermione, ficou com muita raiva e ciumes

-OOOOOH, Draco Malfoy com ciumes de Hermione Granger, isso sim é bem inesperado...

-Não to com ciumes- Draco emburrou, e cruzou os braços.

-Tá, seeeei... - Eu já estava longe, ele andou uns passos.

Visão de Draco.

"droga, que menina problematica, eu com ciumes? Nunca, não mesmo, mas eu não gosto daquele cara, porque ela? Podia ser a Weasley, ou qualquer outra, mas ela? ela?

Deixa pra lá, vou dormir, ela me deixa confuso...

"Aula de Poções" - Visão da Hermione

"_quero que vocês façam um relatorio sobre a poão veritasserum, para daqui 3 dias, entendido?"_

-Cara, ele ainda vai nos matar...-Resmungou Ron

-hahahah' concordo com você Ron.- Luke e Ron fizeram um toque. (Y)

Sairam da aula, Ron e Harry foram para o Patio, Hermione e Luke, continuaram a andaar pelo castelo, já que tinha uns locais ainda pra mostrar.

-Bem, Luke, você já ta bem amigo do Ron né? Ele riu, tenho que admitir, Luke era lindo, tinha o cabelo cor de areia, um sorriso que dava inveja em varios meninos, as garotas caiam em cima dele, mas eu, Hermione, era com quem ele passava mais tempo, seilá se era porque era monitora, mas eu amava ficar perto dele.

-Bem..-Ele abriu um largo sorriso- Ron é bem divertido, mas previro passar o tempo com você, Hermione. - Ele chegou beeem perto, sim igual ao Malfoy...Malfoy, outro que me confunde. Do nada, alguem me chamou, era Draco, gelei na hora, afastei Luke, ele não entendeu...

-Malfoy... - Franzi a testa, acho que eu estva com uma cara de culpada horrivel, mas por que? Malfoy não era nada meu, so era meu companheiro, um monitor igual a mim.

mas ele so olhou bem pra mim, virou o corpo e seguiu caminho pra frente, não aguentei, deixei Luke lá, falei: Olha, tenho que falr com ele, agora que lembrei, hmmm... depois agente conversa, tá?

Andei, entrei em uns dos corredores, Draco estava lá, parado, ele sabia que eu ia atras dele.

-Eu te pedi.

-Malfoy, por favor entenda...

-Entender o que?, Vocês se merecem... - Ele ia embora, meu sangue ferveu, subiu a cabeça, danei a falar.

-Malfoy, me escute! agora!. Você diz isso, mas acha mesmo que ele me faz um grande mal? VOCÊ me fez um grande mal, você me usou, eu me msoteri forte, mas estva maguada, cara. Com o luke posso ter algo, sou livre, você não é nada meu, nada. Então com o Luke posso comecar algo de verdade, algo que dure, algo que não seja falso igual a você. - Lagrimas grossas cairam sobre o meu rosto, sai andando lentamente, e Malfoy ficou palido, intacto, ate que se jogou no chão gelado, abaixou a cabeça, e parece que estava chorando.

gente, ta dificil a coisa aqui rs'


	6. Chapter 6

Visão de Draco.

Eu estava lá, sentado no chão, com lagrimas escorrendo sobre o meu rosto palido, mas por que ? Eu nunca tive problemas com garotas, eram elas que sempre corriam atras dele, ficavam daquele geito que ele estava, chorando, chorando muito, e com uma dor imensa no coração, mas por que ?, por que ?

Era tudo culpa dela, Hermione, sempre me fazendo papel de bobo, ela falou muita coisa pra mim, coisa que sempre temi que ela falasse, ela tinha outro, Luke - Pensou no nome dele e o sangue de Draco ferveu- Esse cara vai me tirar ela...

-Não posso ficar aqui, tenho que esquecer ela, nem que pra isso, eu perca essa aposta. Nunca achei que eu poderia...sair tão machucado dessa brincadeira, acho que é melhor eu para de procurar a Granger, eu feri ela e acabei me ferindo tambem. - Eu me levantei, limpei com a camisa as lagrimas, dei uns tapinhas no rosto, olhei o corredor, ninguem. Sai.

Chegando na sala comunal da Sonserina, tudo o que eu queria era dormir, mas Zabini veio me atormentar, mais ainda.

-Eaê, cara, como ta indo a história com a Granger? Parece que ela ta bem apaixonada por você, ja beijou ela ?

-Não, ela não ta apaixonada por mim, e ela sabe de toda a aposta. - Eu abaixei a cabeça, não queria falar com Zabini, mas era inevitavel ele perguntar.

-O-o que ? mas se ela sabia, por que ela tava saindo com você? Nossa, ela tava zuando você, Draco, ela é uma das nossas.

-Não ela não é, Ela acabou comigo de uma maneira, ela é pior que agente, ela acaba com agente com palavras...

-Hmm, você acabou gostando dela né? Sabia que algo ia dar errado.

-É sim..o QUE ? NÃO,NÃO... ela é bonita e tal, mas não, Merlin, da onde você tirou essa ideia?

-Ué, Draco, você tava chorando não tava, mano, desculpa ter ti botado nessa fria, não sabia que a Granger ia te fazer mau..

-Olha Zabini, se você quer a verdade, sim tenho uma imensa atração pela Granger, mas ela ta com...outra pessoa já.

-Ué, quem ?

-Luke Mcdigg - Eu me encolhi mais ainda..

-Nossa, que pior em Draco, quer um conselho? Se você gosta mesmo dela, vá atras.

-Que ?

-Draco, se você não for atras, outros vão. E Ela não vai ficar te esperando, Granger não é assim, e agora que você machucou ela, pode crer, vai ter menino chovendo pra ela, e ela ta carente, sensivel, qualquer um que falar: Eu to aqui, não se preocupe. Ela vai seder.

-Não ela não pode, ela não pode fazer isso- Eu me levantei num pulo.

-Mas ela vai, se você desistir dela, Draco Sonserinianos não desistem, sempre conseguem o que querem, se o que você quer é o amor da Granger, seja ambicioso, torne-o so seu.

-É isso que eu vou fazer ! Torna-lá minha.

-Draco, isso ficou pervertido. - Zabini deu uma risadinha.

-Espere pra ver, Zabini, Grabger vai me amar.

Eu sai em disperada, Zabini falou alguma coisa: Vai...e alguma coisa, não entendi direito. Mas nem ligava, queria falar com a Hermione, tinha que ser naquele dia, naquela noite, naquela hora, naquele minuto, ele precisava dela, precisava zuar com ela, precisava chegar perto dela, e fazer o coração dela desparar, precisava beija-lá, precisava tornar o amor dela em seu,não de Luke Mcdigg.

Vi ela e Luke na torre de astronomia, me deu vontade de joga-lo de lá, mas me segurei

-Aham, aaah posso falar com ela?

-Não, você machucou ela, é por você que ela ta assim - Bufou Luke.

-Vamos deixar ela decidir, Hermione, você quer ouvir minha versão dos fatos, ou quer ouvir esse cara que pega todas na escola?

-Ei, eu não sou assim.

-Então por que, você tava com umas das meninas da Corvinal com labios colados, no meu mundo isso se chama beijo, seu otario. - Fiquei sacastico, agora que ela nao ia falar comigo mesmo.

-Luke. - Hermione so levantou a voz um pouco. e ele se calou na hora.

-Que foi?

-Deixe Draco falar o que quer falar, assim resolvemos tudo de uma vez por todas.

-Mas...

-Luke, vá, eu quero falar com ele sozinha, por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiquei confuso, achei que ela ia ME mandar embora, mas não..foi Luke que ela não desejou estar ali, isso é sinal de que ela quer resolver tudo, mesmo que isso doa para ela.

Olhei para Luke, e dei um olhar de " cai fora, mane."

Visão da Hermione.

Vi as costas de Luke, ficou so eu e Draco no mesmo local, antigamente isso não ia me incomodadar, mas agora..parecia que alguem estava me estrangulando e eu estava morrendo sem ar.

Mexi a cabeça, olhei para Draco.

-Senta ai. - Olhei pra ele e depois para o chão, do meu lado. Ele se sentou.

-Bem sobre o que quer conferssar?-Abaixe a cabeça, pois tava deificil olhar pra ele e não derreter.

-Quero esclarecer tudo, tudo mesmo. - Os olhos de Draco estavam me olhando fixadamente, ele queria que eu olhasse pra ele. Com o maior esforço do mundo, levantei o rosto e olhei para ele também.

-Bem , então pode começar me dizendo porque aceitou essa aposta ridicula?

-Porque Zabini me obrigou, bem, se eu não fizesse eu teria que me humilhar na frente do Potter e do Weasley, e você sabe que isso não podia acontecer, eu tenho muito orgulho e Potter e Weasley também, se eu chegasse lá e começasse a falar bem do Potter e do Weasley, ele iam me zuar ate a morte.

-Espera...podia acontecer? não vai mais? - Peguntei confusa

-É claro que vai-Draco deu um sorriso. - Mas isso não importa, acabei que eu, bem...me ...hãm...apaixonando por você, pronto falei.

Fiquei queta, bem na verdade fiquei parada, depois começei a rir igual a uma idiota, Draco olhava pra minha cara como se eu fosse doida.

-Apaixondado? Serio? hahahah, nossa.

Eu achando que Draco ia começar a rir também, terrivel engano. Ele se irritou, deu um sorrisinho safado, olhou pros meus olhos, desceu ate meu pescoço, chegou mais perto, tipo, bem perto, encostou o labio em meu pescoço, me arrepiei, Draco riu. Bem eu empurrei ele, por que né, não podia ficar ali, com ele beijando meu pescoço.

-Viu, sou louco por você. - Eu empurrei ele, mas ele tornou a voltar pra bem perto de mim.

-Louco por mim? Então por que diabos, você brincou comigo?

-No começo, mas depois que nos ficamos sozinhos na sala comunal, começei a gostar de você, eu nunca chorei por uma menina, mas ontem ver você com o Luke...- Ele fez uma careta- Me irritou, por isso falei aquelas coisas, fiquei com ciumes daquela anta de cabelo cor de areia.

-Draco, eu e o Luke não temos nada, ele queia que tivessemos algo, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa...

-Hã? Serio? Nossa... Você gosta de quem?

-Draco você é realmente burro. - Bem, ja que da outra vez ele chegou perto, dessa vez fui eu, mas não foi no pescoço, eu dei um selinho nele, ele ficou feliz, mas parecia que não estav satisfeito.

-Então...você gosta de mim, bom saber...- Draco me puxou para perto, e me deu um beijo, aquele beijo, que faz você ir no paraiso e voltar pra outro paraiso.

Depois disse nem preciso disser o que aconteceu né? Não é nada disso viu, nos começamos a namorar, o pessoal de Hogwarts não aceitaram muito, mas depois se acostumaram, Harry e Draco jogavam sempre xadrez, Draco vencia, mas quando ele desafiou o Ron, perdeu feio.

Visão de Draco.

Estava nevando... vi Hermione chagando ao longe, quando ela cheou perto de mim, dei um beijo nela, ficamos abraçados por um tempo... depois nos fomos arrumar as coisas, pois tava na hora de voltar pra casa.

FIM.

Sou pessimas em finais.

Bem a proxima fic é de Scorpius e Rose *-*


End file.
